User talk:SodaCat
Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JennyVincent page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Are you the only one on this time? I went and uploaded a picture to fit my profile. :P last message byPrettyRaveGirl 03:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl I think my page just got deleted!!! I don't know how it happened!!! :(PrettyRaveGirl 03:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl ::No, it wasn't deleted, maybe you saw your Bully Wiki one? And yes, I was alone on this Wiki after I adopted it. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I'm such a Ditz!!! This morning I figured that I stumbled onto a totally new website. I like it alot better than the Bully wiki, it's time that we needed one to be created for fans who want create fictitious characters!!! I can't wait to see the stories that people will create for the characters!!! Maybe you, I, Kate, Liz and all the others might be added to them!!! I don't know, let's just wait and see!!! :DPrettyRaveGirl 02:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Cool wiki First time I been on this wiki and I did two categories for you :) If you ever need my help, let me know. Dan the Man 1983 16:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Just a question but are you going to have character pages here? If so, then maybe you can link them to Bully Wiki pages instead. If not, I'll help with the character pages editing. Dan the Man 1983 16:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! From a 1950's throwback fanfictitious friend!!! What are you doing for Tonight???PrettyRaveGirl 20:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl :Knowing Jenny, she is getting smashed(drunk) haha! Dan the Man 1983 23:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, of course I am, Dan. :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re Halloween!!! Ha ha. I didn't go trick or treating, but I did go to a Haunted House and to a video game arcade. It was lots of fun!!! I went and dressed up in a poodle skirt, white shirt and pink scarf. People didn't really know what I was suppose to be. I was quite surprised!!! The 50's are starting to be put behind us now!!! I can't let that happen! There was soo much good things from the Nuclear War age!!!PrettyRaveGirl 05:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Hey, Jen this is At0mic. I'm planning on moving my story here when I'm done with chapter 18. ps: I'm almost done. Anyways did you invite Sirlinksalot? At0micb0mb123 23:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories I'm not sure what categories to put the Scarlet Smith page in, which ones does it go under? Also, we need to decide when Scarlet and Jenny should meet. ♥Scarly♥ 23:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I doubt any of the girls would be able to sleep, after the alarm being set off like that, so maybe we could have them meet then? ♥Scarly♥ 05:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that alarm.. ^_^; So, yeah. So far, I'm toying with a incident that happened on Halloween, were every one but Scarlet knows what happened to her. Jenny might know, but I'm not saying what it is until it's important. Anyway, on with the story!; Why is it that Jimmy Hopkins is the root of all problems around here? Just when it calms down, he has to do something. I sat in the common room, wide awake now, no thanks to Jimmy. I stared at the end table, as if it was the table's fault. ♥Scarly♥ 05:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Jenny's POV; I walked downstairs and saw a girl. "Hey, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" I asked, feeling oddly outgoing. "Hi, I'm Scarlet" Scarlet? Wasn't she the girl that the jocks, threatened they'd swirly everyone if they told her what happened at Halloween? Scarlet; I was brought back to reality by someone talking, I didn't stop my staring match with the end table though. "Hey, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" they said. I turned and looked at them, I saw a brown haired girl. I was sure I had seen her in my music class. "I'm Scarlet," I replied. I sighed, not at her, at life in general. ♥Scarly♥ 05:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC)